Jason's Adventure
by Prince Jirzo
Summary: Jason is a boy who finally becomes a trainer. This is his adventure around the world to find out about himself and pokemon, with his friend. This is my first fanfic, and it's a work in progress. The story isn't finished either, but check it out.


Volume 1 Chapter 1: Exams

Jason sighed, watching the final battle of the second round. He had been focusing on the other trainer for what seemed like eons. The fight was about to wrap up quickly though, it was Arianna after all. The proctors looked in awe as she strategized, Arianna always was smart.

"Use Energy Ball!" Arianna demanded. Her Abra gathered its energy into a green ball, and shot it at the Ratata below.

There was a little dust and a small gust of wind, and when it cleared, Brian's Ratata had fainted, its legs in the air.

"Dang. You really are good." Brian murmured. He held his pokeball out and called Ratata back to it. Arianna did the same with her Abra, and she made her way to the left side of the court where the remaining trainers were.

She sat down to the diagonally to Jason, next to Reece DosSantos. Jason kept his gaze even when the proctor yelled for the trainers left to stand. The Annual Eastampton Pokemon Academy's Trainer Exams were about to enter it's quarter-finals.

Everyone graduates, but the top eight get Pokemon Capturing Licences, allowing you to catch more than one pokemon, the top four get Pokemon Trainer Licences, the top two Pokedexes, and the winner gets a pass to challenge the starter gym leader in Newark. It started with 74 students and it was down to the graduating eight consisting of Jason Jeffries, Arianna Otoo, Reece DosSantos, Alex Zazzo, Marissa Yee, Tyler Myers, Sean Franks, and Ryan Martin.

A ten minute cool down break finished and the principal of the Eastampton Pokemon Academy stood in the middle of court.

"Okay, we ask Marissa Yee and Reece DosSantos step to the arena to commence the first battle of the quarter-finals!" He said in a loud grand voice.

The whole crowd went wild. There weren't any real trainers in the small town of Eastampton, so this was as good as it got. Everyone in Eastampton filled the basketball court to watch the town spectacle. Parents, kids, elderly, all came to see the future of pokemon trainers. Jason kept reminding himself not to let the crowd make him nervous.

Marissa and Reece stood on opposite sides of the court. Marissa had her Oddish out as Reece called his Snover. Though by type, they each have something super effective against each other, Reece held the true advantage in the battle. Marissa hadn't taught Oddish any poison-type moves yet, it's too hard. Reece, however, had at least two ice types moves up Snover's sleeves. The two looked into each others eyes, trying to find an opening, except Reece had determined glind to his eyes that Marissa seemed to lack.

"Begin!" Yelled the proctor.

Reece took no time in making a move, "Use Ice Shard!" Snover zoomed to Oddish head on. A shape ice crystal formed on Snovers hand as it swung at Oddish.

"Grass Knot!" Marissa yelled, Snover was still making its way to Oddish as a grass vine came out of the ground and tripped Snover.

Snover began to roll, still going in the direction of Oddish.

"Now, Powder Snow!" Reece cried.

Flakes of snow swirled with Snover's roll. It seemed Reece had anticipated this kind of counter to Ice Shard.

"Counter with Stun Spore." Marissa said.

"She knows that won't work on Snover. It's a grass-type." Tyler snarled.

"She knows, but it'll cancel out the Powder Snow. Still, Reece has the move advantage and has Marissa on the defensive. It's his fight right now." Arinna noted.

Arianna was right, the puffs of yellow light from Stun Spore dissipated with the white flakes of Powder Snow. Snover had stopped rolling and was now incredibly close to Oddish. But, Grass Knot did a good job of putting some scratches on Snover.

Marissa looked like she'd run out of ideas. She needed to gain control, but there was no move to truly do that. Reece was almost as bad a matchup as Jason or Sean would've been, maybe worse. "Use Bullet Seed!"

Oddish inhaled deeply and spit out a barrage of seeds.

"Ice Punch!" Reece put his fist in the air. This was it. Snover dashed directly at the seeds taking every hit as if they were nothing. Then, its icy fist smacked into the defenseless Oddish and sent it flying. It bounced backwards, out of the courts bounds and fainted.

Marissa ran back to comfort her Oddish. Reece put Snover back in his pokeball. The proctor called the match over, with Reece the victor. Reece then made his way back to his seat to prepare for the semi-finals. The proctor and principals switched spots in the middle of court.

"We'll have Alex Zazzo and Jason Jeffries to the middle for the second battle!" He announced.

Jason's heart skipped. It was his turn. He got up and began his walk to the court for his next battle. With each step Jason became more scared, despite the knowledge of his type advantage over Alex. He turned to his seat and made a "come here" gesture and over came a shiny Chimchar, Jason's pokemon.

Volume 1 Chapter 1: Not a Fiery Debut- Jason vs Alex

Alex sent out her Bronzor. Its clang was loud, but not nearly as the people watching. The Zazzo family was rich, so she was probably bought that Bronzor from wherever Bronzors are found. Jason thought maybe from Germany.

"Begin!" The proctor then ran off the court to watch the battle with the rest of the people.

"Metal Sound!" Alex yelled. This made Jason smile. Alex hadn't thought twice about her decision. The gym was too loud for that to truly be successful. Still, Bronzor echoed a screech that made Chimchar flinch a bit.

"We'll keep this battle close, so run at Bronzor!" Jason yelled. He pointed at Bronzor and Chimchar began running. It was faster that Snover.

"Be ready Bronzor, Iron Defense!" Alex yelled. A silver coating covered Bronzor a bit. Chimchar was about seven feet away from Bronzor now.

"Hone Claws!" Jason yelled. Chimchar extended his arms and his claws lit up and sharpened. A cluster of laughter and confusion filled the arena. Cries and motivation from the viewers, but confusion from the trainers watching the battle.

"Why? He's in a perfect position to attack? This ruins the entire drive!" Yelled Sean.

Even Arianna couldn't think of a way using Hone Claws now could possibly be the right move, when Chimchar is running right at Bronzor. Chimchar was now less than two feet from Bronzor.

"If he really wants to mess around then, Bronzor, use Extrasensory!" The trainers eyes opened wide. Extrasensory was an incredibly difficult move to teach let alone perform. Bronzors eyes began to light up, but the sudden echo of Jason's voice erupted into the air.

"Chimchar use Shadow Claw!" Shadow Claw is a very particular move to teach a Chimchar, and using it after calling a move shortly before would be impossible. Still, it shows the preparation Jason had for Alex in teaching Chimchar a super effective move.

"He just called a move, Chimchar won't be able to use Shadow Claw efficiently." Alex imagined.

Chimchars already glowing claws extended and turned black. Bronzor's eyes flashed a bit until the slash of Chimchar's claws cut into it.

"How!?" Alex yelled.

"What great use of Hone Claws. Not only did it prepare a good transition into Shadow Claw, it caught Alex off guard." The principal murmured.

"Not to mention Hone Claw's ability to boost physical attacks extremely high. That's got to have done some damage.

Bronzor fell to the ground. It started to levitate back up slowly, but it had taken major damage.

"Had it not been for that Iron Defense, Bronzor would have fainted. What should I do?" Alex thought. She looked at Bronzor, it won't be able to battle much longer. "Bronzor, use Calm Mind!"

Calm Mind was just to stall, but it doubles as a way to increase Bronzor's special attack and special defense.

"That's useless cause I won't give you time to think of a plan! Chimchar, this is what we've trained for, use Ember!" Yelled Jason. Chimchar inhaled, put his hand to his mouth and blew out a ball of fire. It flew out at an intense speed at Bronzor. Bronzor's eyes opened to Ember engulfing it. A ball of smoke surrounding Bronzor dropped with it and Bronzor fainted.

The crowd yelled and cheered. The nervousness inside Jason only increased, though. He walked to his seat in the victors area and sat down. Chimchar followed him to the seat and took a spot on Jason's lap. Jason wanted to be like a famous trainer he'd watch on T.V, who never put his pokemon in its pokeball.

"Good job, Jason." Said Ryan.

"Thanks." Jason said, he was humbled by the complement, but his anxiety was still present.

"I had no idea you'd-" Ryan was interrupted by the principal. Everyone was looking at him. Ryan turned with a confused expression. What was everyone staring at him for?

"You're up, dumbass." Reece said. Arianna chuckled at the remark.

Ryan dashed over, blushing, and grabbed his pokeball out his pocket. Ryan turned his to his opponent, it was Sean.

Volume 1 Chapter 2: Decision of Trainers

A large board appeared in the middle of the gym. It was a paper with a four person bracket. The names Reece DosSantos vs Sean Franks on the top and Jason Jeffries vs Arianna Otoo on the bottom.

"The semi final round will start in a half an hour. We'd like to have our remaining trainers get their pokemon some rest. Will the four of you stand for us!" The principal exclaimed.

The crowd cheered. A woman in a Pokemon Legislature suit walked over and handed the Pokemon Trainer Licences. They used the photo for their school picture as ID. When she walked away the trainers and spectators were dismissed, but only the students left, everyone wanted to stay for the fights, otherwise their seats would be taken.

"Good luck everyone." Sean said. The four shared a brief look at each other and split off into their own seperate ways to prepare for the upcoming battles.

Many of the students who'd gotten knocked out of the exams had left, they weren't apart of the school anymore and were going to start high school. As for the four left, they could travel the world as trainers. Losing earlier than this point was life changing, when it happened, the kids were often embarrassed or infuriated.

Jason clenched his his chest. His heart was beating rapidly, but it was calmer after becoming a trainer. He'd finally get to leave home and set out on his own adventure with Chimchar. Chimchar looked up at Jason with a huge smile. Jason returned it, "You did amazing today, Chimchar. We wouldn't have made it here without you. Now we can go out and live, but first, we gotta get through these battles." Chimchar jumped up and its tail flared a bit.

"Hey, Jason." Arianna said. Jason turned around.

"What's up, were about to battle each other soon." Jason said, he furrowed his brows and stared at her.

"About that. I have a crazy plan. But, I wanted to go for it, now that I'm a trainer."

"This better not be you sabotaging my battle because-"

"No it's not like that. But, I want to see the world, explore and have new experiences. But, if we stay here any longer you know what's gonna happen right?" Arianna questioned.

Jason thought for a bit. "No, what?"

"Our families are going to keep up in the house until were much older, Jason. We'll have to wait for so long, and who knows, maybe even longer. That's what happened with my mom and ended up never becoming a trainer." Arianna had a distressed look on her face.

"What are you perpetuating then?" Jason gazed.

"I say we leave now. Legally we can't leave if we stay with our parents, but if we leave now, as trainers, we could explore the world." Arianna's eyes lit up.

"What? Are you crazy? Run away, how would we live?" Jason asked a dumb question, being a trainer, you made money. That's why their parents would keep them cooped up at home after the exams. "Nevermind, but, why me?"

"Because we don't have much time and I thought you'd be the best suited. Like, you'd hear me out. Also, if I were to travel the world with a trainer here, it'd be you over Sean and Reece." Arianna blushed, so did Jason.

Jason looked at the entrance to the gym. He thought about the next five years being in his room and high school. He looked at Arianna and at Chimchar. Chimchar had a weird expression but the he held his thumb up and gave a huge smile to Jason. Jason knew, it's now or never.

"Okay… let's do this." Jason said.

The two bolted out of school door, they had twenty-seven minutes until people would notice they were missing.

Volume 3 Chapter 1: Escape New Jersey

"Where do we go first?" Jason said as the two ran.

"First, to the big tree outside of the school. It has my bag with all the things I need in there. Then to your house so you can make yours." Arianna instructed.

"I already made mine, I just didn't think I'd be running away with it." Jason exclaimed.

Arianna grabbed her purple bag from a low branch on the tree. "Okay, let's go to your bag, now."

Thirteen minutes had passed from when the break started. They had seventeen minutes left when they'd reached Jason's house. All of his family had attended the exams to watch him battle, meaning nobody was in the house to find Jason.

"I'm sure they're really proud I made it this far." Jason thought out loud." The feeling of his family gave him a feeling like wanting to escape.

"Well, I'm sure any family would be if they watched the son they raised become a trainer." Arianna grinned.

Jason ran up the stairs to his room. He grabbed his grey backpack, the first and largest pocket had 2 sets of clothes, the second, had his phone, headphones, and toiletries. The third and final had a wallet with $128 cash inside, but no card. He made his way back downstairs and grabbed a bottle of water as Arianna and him went back outside.

"I called a Fly Me service. It'll be here in ten minutes. Look out for a Braviary." Arianna instructed.

"Will do, until then, we should come up with a plan, where are we going?" Jason asked, he opened up his water bottle.

"Philly. There's a couple gyms there and there's a lot of cool things to explore." Arianna answered. "First, we'll have to get a hotel, then we'll have to find a way to make money other than trainer checks."

"How will we do that?" Jason pondered.

"I don't know yet, but we'll find out. I know I want to become a pokemon researcher one day. Setting off on my own adventure will surely help that." Arianna looked up at the stars.

"I want to become an elite trainer. Me and Chimchar will go to the Pokemon League and win it all someday." Jason chuckled as Chimchar started jumping.

"That's a big dream, Jason." Arianna responded.

"If I do enough training, maybe I'll be able to challenge the Philadelphia Pokemon Gym!" Jason exclaimed.

The two continued to talk on Jason's porch until the Go-Braviary swooped onto the front lawn. The two hopped on as Chimchar cuddled into Jason's bag, then, they were off to Philadelphia.

The two soared in the air, looking as they passed Eastampton. The whole town was packed into one school.

"Congrats Reece and Sean, they get a pokedex now." Jason was gloomy about not having one.

"Don't worry, we can share mine." Arianna said.

"YOU HAVE A POKEDEX?" Jason shreaked.

"Yeah, I got one for my birthday. It's only got like eleven pokemon stored, I guess now I'll really get to use it." Arianna answered.

The two shared a laugh. It wasn't long until they entered the Fly Me Station in Philadelphia. Arianna paid the front desk as Jason took a free map on the counter.

"We're in South Philly. There's a gym for trainers with zero to two badges in Center City. The leader is Esmeralda, she uses steel-type pokemon." Jason read. "And there's a hotel three blocks away from it, Rittenhouse. Lemme check the price… Sixty- eight dollars for three nights, then after that it's forty dollars a night."

"How so cheap?" Arianna interrogated.

"Apparently the owner passed away and the people after him didn't know how to run the place. Not to mention competitors like Vernice Hotel and the Double Milotic popped up." Jason said. He looked up at Arianna and smiled.

"Seems like a plan." Arianna said. She smiled back. Chimchar was now asleep in Jason's bag, his head poking out.

Volume 1 Chapter 4: Getting Settled

"New trainers, huh?" The receptionist asked.

"Yeah, we're from New Jersey, it's our first night here." Jason replied.

"Good luck, I take it you'll challenge Esmeralda?" She said.

"I will." Jason said confidently.

"I'll watch, I want to see all the different types of pokemon Philly has." Arianna told the receptionist. She took her key card and walked off, Jason stayed a bit.

"Enjoy your stay." She exclaimed.

"Thank you!" The two said back. Arianna and Jason took the elevator up to their room, 314.

Their room had two beds, a bathroom with a shower, a microwave, a closet, and a tv. Jason hurdled onto the bed, He spread out his arms and legs in a stretch. The cracks were loud and Arianna cringed a bit.

"Ahhh, I can finally get some rest." Jason exhaled. Chimchar hopped onto the same bed as Jason.

"Before we relax we need to find a way we're going to make money." Arianna warned.

"Duh, we'll battle for money. It's good pay if you win. I'm sure we'll be capable." Jason turned to Chimchar, they fist bumped. "Me and Chimchar have a plan."

"Let's hope. I'll see if I can find any place looking for young trainer interns." Arianna said.

"Nice, now can I sleep?" Jason sighed.

"Yeah, we'll need some rest for our first day." Arianna lied down on her bed.

Volume 1 Chapter 5: Competition

"Anybody wanna wager? I'll bet anything you can for a battle against my pokemon! Who's daring enough?" A boy with a blue cap, white t shirt and blue shorts yelled.

Jason looked at Arianna. This was a perfect opportunity. Jason had made $73 off of his first four battles which he had won. The kid in front of the two didn't look that strong.

"Fine, but then we look for an internship." Arianna succeeded.

The two walked over to the boy, "Hey, we'll take you on. How much?" Jason said.

"I'll be $300 I could beat both of you." He answered.

Jason's jaw dropped. Never had he heard a wager like that outside of movies. This kid was really cocky.

"Sorry, we don't have that much. How about $50." Arianna corrected. They really did have enough, she just wanted to play it safe.

"For you, because you're so cute, I'll agree to ice this punk. Then, will you be my girl?" He said.

"We'll just have to see." Arianna flirted back, blushing.

"HEY! Stop talking around me, I'm here to beat this kid." Jason bursted.

Jason and the boy spread apart about 20 feet away from each other. The boy held out his pokemon and a Riolu came out.

"Riolu's my strongest, I doubt a kid like you could beat him." He teased.

"Well, how about we find out!" Jason talked smack back.

Chimchar walked in front of Jason. He and the boy stared each other down. Arianna sat on a bench facing the two boys. Some people caught what was about to happen and gathered around the park field.

"Let's go!" The kid yelled.

"Chimchar, use Hone Claws!" Jason yelled. This is how Jason started off his last two fights, he was confident, this would start him off on a good note.

"Riolu, use Bulk Up!" The boy yelled. Riolu began flexing and a white light streaked Riolu and vanished.

"Now, use Ember!" Jason said. Chimchar made his inhaling motion with his hand on his mouth. The fireball shot its way at Riolu.

"Force Palm!" The boy yelled. Riolu's palm glew a white light and it jumped to the fireball.

Riolu lifted its arm up and pushed the fireball. Its flames dispersed and a small smoke. Suddenly, Chimchar was right in front of Riolu when the smoke dissipated.

"Acrobatics!" Jason yelled.

"He used the fireball as a screen to rush Riolu…" Arianna muttered on the bench. Ohs and ahs were mimicked at the move.

"Detect." The boy said.

Chimchar tucked his arms in, in a way that made him resemble a bullet and leaped at Riolu swifty. Riolu closed his eyes and stepped out the way right before Chimchar connected. Chimchar eventually caught himself and moved to his feet. Riolu and Chimchar eyed each other. Riolu looked up at his trainer, the boy smiled and Riolu began walking in an arc that would circle himself back to the side of his trainer.

"What's he doing…?" Jason thought.

"What's your name?!" The boy yelled.

Jason took his eyes off the ground and onto the boy,"Jason. Your turn." He answered.

"Xavier. It seems there's a lot you need to know about pokemon battles, Jason." The boy smirked.

Jason looked back at the battle, he didn't notice anything odd. Chimchar was closer to Xavier than himself, but that was because he had missed Riolu. Jason focused on the battle more keenly.

"My turn, Thunder Punch!" Xavier yelled.

Riolu vanished for a second, and the next he was connecting a punch right on Chimchar's chin. Chimchar went flying back.

"Wow, Riolu's fast. Chimchar, get away from there. Come to me!" Jason twirled his arms. Chimchar dashed back to Jason.

"Riolu, stop them with Force Palm." Xavier pointed at Chimchar. Riolu with a flash in his step, caught Chimchar and propelled him forward. Chimchar began tumbling to Jason, it stopped and continued to lay on the ground. "Never take your eyes off an opponent that's faster than you."

Jason couldn't believe how fast Riolu. Xavier was definitely more experienced than Jason as well. But, he only seemed a year or two older than him.

Chimchar slowly got up. The people began chanting for Chimchar. Arianna was on the edge of her seat. Jason was in a position she'd rarely seen him in.

"Chimchar, let's stop." Jason pleaded.

"Chim!" Chimchar flared up. He didn't want to stop. Chimchar was different than most Pokemon when it got angry. It didn't lose control, but it focused on one thing, destroying the problem. Jason understood that Chimchar's blaze had taken affect, but for his particular shiny Chimchar, that would be worse than just losing the battle.


End file.
